Jeller Oneshot
by Cupcake202003
Summary: A one night stand gone for the better


Jane's heart raced as she fell asleep, the arms of a mysterious man around her.

"Jane?"

Kurt reached over and touched Jane's bare shoulder.

"Mhm.."

She rolled over, barely awake.

"Jane, do you remember what happened last night?"

Kurt asked,brushing her hair away from her face.

"Mhm…"

She replied.

"We… we.."

"Yeah."

Kurt gave her a kiss and threw on his clothes.

They entered the Office, getting odd looks from everyone.

"Why are they staring, Kurt?"

Jane asked as she let go of his arm.

"I don't know."

"Zapata."

Kurt said, and the black haired woman turned towards him.

"So, you're late."

"I'm the boss, I can be as late as I want to be."

Kurt said, sitting at his chair.

"What about Jane?"

"She's fine."

He glanced over towards Jane, working at her computer.

He smiled.

At the end of the day, they entered the elevator.

"So, where to? The safe house?"

Jane asked, leaning against Kurt.

"I don't like you being there all alone. You're coming with me tonight."

He placed an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the car.

"You know, I can't help but notice how distracted you were today."

Jane said, buckling herself into the car.

"Hey, I have a lot on my mind."

Kurt said.

He started the car.

"Like what?"

Jane asked, smiling.

"Like you."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night, Weller."

Jane turned towards him.

"Hey!"

She said, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

Even in the dimly lit room,he could see her smile.

The sun rose and Kurt decided to make breakfast.

"Okay.. how do I cook eggs?"

Jane awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling in the pan.

She stretched and threw on one of Kurt's sweaters that was lying on the chair beside the bed.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead."

"Morning."

Jane wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for making breakfast."

Jane said as they washed the dishes.

"What about work?"

"It's a holiday today."

Kurt said.

"Oh, okay."

She smiled.

"Patterson, Zapata and Reade are on their way."

Kurt said, hanging up the phone.

"I should clean up a bit."

Jane said, smirking at Kurt.

"I'll help."

Two hours later, Patterson, Zapata and Reade were lounging on the large couch, while Jane and Kurt had sat on the smaller one.

"You girls go get dressed. There's a formal brunch at the rec centre that we're attending."

Reade said, and Patterson, Zapata and Jane went into Weller's room.

"No alcohol tonight, Kurt."

Reade said and Kurt nodded.

"What's with you and Weller?"

Patterson asked, smirking at Jane.

"Nothing serious."

"Nothing Serious? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Jane smiled.

Patterson and Zapata exit the room before Jane does.

Kurt looked up when Reade nudged him.

He smirked.

"Jane, you look-"

"Amazing, I know."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Shall we?"

Kurt took Jane's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

They got into a position where both was comfortable and danced.

"I think I love you, Jane."

Kurt said and drew her closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I made things weird I ju—"

Jane kissed him.

"You didn't make things weird. You made things better."

He smiled and his eyes shifted over to the team.

"Their faces, look at their faces Jane."

She turned and started to laugh.

"They look so shocked!"

A few days later, Jane and Kurt laid in the bed.

"So, I guess I'm not going back to the safe house?"

Jane asked.

"I think you'd be safer here, with me."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Weller."

Jane smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

"Jane?"

Kurt's Voice was shaky.

He could hear her throwing up in the bathroom.

Kurt stood up and briskly walked over to her.

"Jane…"

He said and kneeled beside her.

"Probably just a flu bug."

She said and he didn't reply.

"Zapata, you're a girl, why is Jane throwing up?"

"Kurt, it could literally be the food we ate last night. I don't know."

"I want you to stay with her."

Jane had already been in bed for a few minutes before Zapata showed up.

"Hey Janie."

She said, sitting on the bed.

Jane sat up.

"Why are you here?"

She asked.

"Kurt said you were sick, so I decided to come over."

Zapata replied.

"How often have you thrown up?"

She asked.

"A lot. I just don't really feel good."

Jane said.

"I'll get you some ginger ale."

Zapata said as she picked up her car keys.

"Thanks."

Jane replied and tried to go back to sleep.

Zapata came in with a large bag.

"Why did you get so much?"

"I didn't, they only had a 24 pack of ginger ale."

She unloaded the cans and Jane noticed four packages that she didn't recognize.

"What's this?"

She said, picking up one of the four.

"Oh, I just thought it would be better to be safe than sorry."

Zapata said, opening it.

"Jane?"

Kurt said, dropping his briefcase at the door.

"K-Kurt…"

She said, faking tears.

"Oh my god, Jane!"

He engulfed her in a hug.

"Come with me.."

She said and led him to the spare room.

"Honey, I don't think Sawyer will fit in this crib when he comes over.

"Kurt, are you really that stupid?"

Zapata asked, smiling at him.

"Wha— oh…"

He held Jane at arm's length.

"Jane.. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He hugged her.

"Because I didn't know until two hours ago."

"So.. Are we going to tell the rest of the team or what?"

Zapata asked.

" We want to wait until we can reveal the gender."

Kurt said after consulting with Jane.

They walked into the office, Kurt's arm around Jane's waist.

"Jane! We got a lead on one of your Tattoos!"

Patterson exclaimed, leading both Kurt and Jane towards her office.

"So, what's the lead?"

Jane asked.

Patterson pulled up a picture.

"That's not on my body.."

Jane said, taking a closer look.

"No, Jane. It's on mine."

Kurt held out his arm and on it was a quote.

"I can't help falling in love with you,"

Jane walked out with a new piece of jewellery that day.

Patterson and Reade had noticed that Jane had begun to wear more baggy clothes and flowy dresses.

"I wonder.."

Patterson said as she looked at Jane.

"Jane, I would like an updated version of the full body photos."

Jane seemed reluctant but agreed on one condition.

Kurt and Jane entered the studio.

"Perfect, I just need to position you and— Kurt why are you half naked?"

Patterson exclaimed.

"Because I am."

Kurt said, smirking at Patterson.

"Alright.."

They left the studio and went into the locker room to change.

Jane stopped and sat on the bench.

"Kurt, what if Patterson finds out? What if—"

"They're going to find out eventually."

Kurt said.

The next morning, The team met in Patterson's office.

"So, when I looked over the photos, I found something Interesting."

Patterson said, and Jane bit her lip.

"I did scan, and look at what I found."

Patterson changed the photo.

She tapped the screen.

"What do you think that is?"

She asked.

"Reade, we should probably let Kurt and Jane answer this one."

Zapata said, pulling down Reade's hand and taking it in her own instead.

Reade gave her a small smile before looking at the newly engaged couple.

"That.. um.."

Kurt said.

"That's our child."

"Child?"

Patterson said, showing the other side of the photo.

"Yeah, what else would it be?"

Jane said, Confused.

"Children. I see two separate skeletons."

"Oh.."

Jane said, smiling.

"Kurt?"

Patterson said.

"Are you okay?"

He just stood there with his mouth open.

"I couldn't be better,"

He said, having gotten over the shock.

"Twins.."

The quiet of the hospital sent shivers down Tasha's spine.

As she rounded the corner after Reade,

She paused to look into one of the rooms.

"Jane?"

Tasha said, touching Jane's hand.

Reade took her arm.

"Oh, you guys made it."

Jane said, smiling faintly.

"Kurt's talking to the nurse."

Jane said and nodded in his direction.

"I'll go talk with him."

Reade said and went to the other side of the room.

A few hours later, Reade and Zapata stood in the Hospital Nursery.

"Hello, little man,"

Zapata whispered as she picked up the baby.

Reade stood right behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Your mama's a fighter, you know that?"

She shifted him closer to her.

"His sister's a fighter too."

Reade said and Zapata turned towards him.

"Let's Just hope that she makes it through the night."

Zapata said and she placed the baby back in his crib.

"The Redwood General Hospital would like to announce the birth of Hendrix Remington Weller and Aurelia Roman Weller, Son and Daughter Of Jane and Kurt Weller."

Patterson read to herself.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

That's it! Hope you enjoyed. ️


End file.
